<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Underground Words【7】 by AntidoteA0314</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300280">Underground Words【7】</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntidoteA0314/pseuds/AntidoteA0314'>AntidoteA0314</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:20:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntidoteA0314/pseuds/AntidoteA0314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This was originally published on Lofter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi Ackerman &amp; Reader</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Underground Words【7】</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“……你这个混混头子！”<br/>
你对着他又推又打，男人的肌肉震的你手麻，急于跳下桌子却无意中让你们贴的更近，挣扎也变成了让人羞恼的身体摩擦。里维挑衅般看了一眼你涨得通红的脸，顺势用右手箍紧了你。眼前这双越来越暗，充满陌生侵略者气息的眼睛，让你非常不安。<br/>
“呜呜呜……里维……”<br/>
六神无主的你开始抽泣，却发现右手一松，疼痛感随着再次流通的血液迅速消失，只剩一层酥麻，还没来及细细体会，只眼睁睁看着他的脸突然近了，随即一方柔软覆上了你的唇。不知所措的手僵硬在怔住的身体两边，却又被他及时地牵住，拉回安放在胸前。你有些不可置信地想要把脑袋后移来看清眼前的情况，却被他蛮横地摁住后脑勺，加深了这个吻。隔着朦胧的眼泪，你一再确认着他近在咫尺微合的双眸，微微抖动的睫羽，终于也安心地闭上了眼睛，开始被带动着，享受这期盼已久的亲昵。湿漉漉的吻自上而下，游刃有余地来到了你的颈间，连带着细微疼痛的噬咬，你却还是着魔一般偏过脑袋，纵容他留下一处带着疼痛的印记。</p>
<p>等他把你们分开的时候，你整个人已经脱力般趴在他的肩膀上。他安抚般摩挲着你的后背，却又冷不防在你的腰臀之上狠狠捏了一把：<br/>
“记住这个教训，任何时候都不要拿自己去威胁别人，这完全是脑子进屎的行为。”<br/>
“可里维对我来说不是‘别人’。”<br/>
“那就记住，我也是个男人。”<br/>
“……”<br/>
你立刻就明白了这话中之话，羞愧地把头埋进他的肩膀，想起自己之前吐槽法兰的那句”不作死就不会死“，此时真是完美地套用在自己身上，被幸福和羞涩填充的大脑，甚至开始不靠谱地怀疑法兰当时是不是也有如此甜蜜的心境。里维轻轻叹息了一声，反手把你扛起在肩上，没等你从混沌中清醒过来，就已经被安放在了床上。与此同时，大门“咔哒”一声开了，传来伊莎贝尔拖着长音的咆哮：<br/>
“终于可以吃——饭——了——！”<br/>
怎么这么巧，身体软绵绵地使不上力气，你只能愈发羞恼地用枕头捂住了脸。<br/>
“别动，交给我。”里维为你盖上毯子，接着带上了房间的门。</p>
<p>“诶？大哥，今天你做饭吗？”<br/>
“嗯。”<br/>
“她呢？”<br/>
“不听话，关禁闭了。”<br/>
“……这匕首怎么在地上？”<br/>
“因为错误的使用方式。”</p>
<p>漆黑的房间里，你的心脏依旧在超速运作着，脑海里一遍遍过着刚才关于你们俩的小电影。被他吮咬过的脖子，被他抓过的手腕，被他用力揉捏过的腰肢，此处全部火辣辣地灼烧着，配合着狩猎者孤鹜的表情，让你产生了一种异样的迷醉错觉。一直以来里维都是冷清被动的，对你的态度也是温和平淡的，只是他的平静让你愈发想要去挑逗他刺激他，你渴望着看到他对你展现不一样的表情和反应，那种独一无二的占有会让你无比满足——<br/>
就像今天，他的粗暴他的强势曾一度让你陌生胆怯，可一旦抓住了一点他对你进行温柔安抚的细节，那种熟悉的依赖感就顷刻回来，让接下来的一切都变得美轮美奂。</p>
<p>里维今晚再次成为了过去那个扫除担当，等一切都入得法眼的时候，已经可以隐约听见法兰的呼噜声。睡不着，当然睡不着。里维轻轻拎起女孩挂在墙上的酒囊，打开门，消失在一片黑暗里。几个转弯，一段楼梯，再翻过几道矮墙，视线突然开阔起来。在平台边缘坐稳后，拔去塞子，看着脚下弯曲的小巷和零星火光，若有所思地品了起来。<br/>
右手的掌心还余着一丝柔软的触觉，想起女孩从惊恐变得温驯的眼神，内心又燃起想要占有的欲望。自己努力保持的安全距离，被她一次又一次打破，那炙热的眼神仿佛带着火，每次对视都会把人灼烧。她总是毫不避讳地表达着心里的喜欢，眼角眉梢都是爱，自己在受宠若惊的同时，又一再矛盾地患得患失着。</p>
<p>视线扫过一个昏暗的角落，里维想起上一次，就是在这里，雏鸟般的女孩探着毛茸茸的脑袋，就这么谈笑间，毫无预警地在自己嘴角轻轻一啄，之后转身跑掉。她大概还不知道，这看似轻描淡写的一击，却致命地冲撞了心脏。<br/>
那一天里维在这个墙角呆呆站了很久，第一次涌现的这种强烈感觉让他有点慌张：<br/>
“想见你，又怕见到你；<br/>
想当面告诉你，见到你却又无从说起。”<br/>
从来没有这么纠结过，地下街的混混头子捏住了拳头，这种不对头的情绪需要一个发泄出口。他想起早上对女孩动手动脚的流氓，又莫名烦躁了起来，虽然清楚地明白此时的自己不够理智，却又找不到合适的理由去控制。</p>
<p>说来好笑，自己又不是第一次接触女孩子，也有过超过亲吻的发展，但一向冷静的自己，怎么就在她面前频频乱了分寸。里维不禁想起最后一次与凯尼外出，目的地居然是娼馆，理由简单：<br/>
“像我们这种信仰暴力的人，偶尔也需要了解一下这种会腐蚀你意志的软兵器——喏，女人。她们擅长的‘逢场作戏’会让你脑子进屎，相信这世道还有美梦。”<br/>
年少的里维不懂，他只是想得到凯尼的认可，于是跟着他踏进了那扇门。凯尼让他自己选，他的眼前却有母亲的影子在晃，凯尼有些讥诮地挥了挥手。三位衣着暴露的女子都比他年长，称作姐姐也并不为过。她们笑着捡起了凯尼丢下的钱，塞进暴露的胸衣里，挎起里维的胳膊，推搡着他的腰，簇拥着他走向走廊某处的昏黄。里维似预感到什么一般，转头看了一眼坐在门口的凯尼，他架着脚，如往常一样轻轻嘬了一口酒，看着他的眼神里，仿佛这同过去一样，只是一场寻常的考核。<br/>
房间的门被人关上了。<br/>
再走出来的时候，世界都变了样。<br/>
汗水湿透的头发，微弯的腰，有些苍白的脸。虚扶门框的少年直接看向了门口，却再也没看见期望中的高大身影。少年不敢相信这一切，一番疯狂的寻找后却又只得认命。<br/>
“真是个命运之所啊。”<br/>
心有不甘，同时也确实是深受打击。少年无力地坐在娼馆门口，突然闻到了身上不属于自己的味道：那是别人的体味，云雨后的咸腥，刺鼻的劣质粉香。终于再也无法忍受胃里的翻江倒海，一阵干呕。</p>
<p>平台上的里维撑着一只腿，喝完了酒囊里的最后一滴酒。<br/>
往事如烟，如今再想到凯尼已经没有那么怨怒，无论抛弃还是背叛，毕竟他曾经在最难的关头相依为伴，当然还希望有缘再见，可以当面说一声谢谢——倘若还可以更加亲近，也想问一声：<br/>
“当时的你，为什么离我而去了呢？”<br/>
很长一段时间里利威尔并没有觉得自己从娼馆里学到了什么东西，那些男欢女爱，本身也不是他感兴趣的课题——只是生硬地记住了凯尼最后的教导：<br/>
“出生在这个世道，哪里还能心存什么美梦呢？”</p>
<p>现实一次次地残酷，重复着人尽皆知的道理。<br/>
里维是不喜热闹的，但是每逢给大家发钱发粮的喜庆日子，免不了还是要一起觥筹交错。等到人群散尽，他还是会自己出来走走。鬼使神差又到了娼馆门口，习惯性地一瞥，却再也挪不开眼：<br/>
一个女孩被几个男人拉扯着，身上的衣服在一阵阵的哄笑中被撕成条缕。那是多么无力多么原始的抵抗，用牙齿与关节铸造的攻守线，意料之中的溃不成军。<br/>
男人们的笑声脏话声越来越嚣张，逐渐吸引来了越来越多的看客，他们笑着助威着甚至还时不时帮忙补上一脚，这都让为首的几人愈发兴奋。他们拉扯她的身体，撕碎她的衣裙，直到她再也站不起来，只是用胳膊拖着残破的身体一寸寸向前挪动——垂死挣扎而已。那些男人又怎么肯放过她，他们嬉笑着看她缓缓爬出几步路，又突然冲上去怪叫着拉住她的脚把她拖回，她的指甲沿途抠着地面，黑乎乎的分不清是土是血。破烂的裙子在拖动过程中因为与地面的摩擦而被卷到了腰部，身后男人们的眼神突然亮了起来，其中一人已经迫不及待地脱下了裤子，拉住她的小腿就往自己身边拖拽。<br/>
旁观的里维终于从她的眼里看到了绝望，她也看到了一直旁观不动的里维，一瞬对视：<br/>
“救我……”<br/>
里维心下一凛。<br/>
只是救了你这一次，下一次又能怎么样呢？</p>
<p>Continue</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>